


【立2020生賀】

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *國設，使用國家名字，雷者勿入。*應該是全友情向...。*生日快樂，Liet。
Relationships: Estonia & Latvia & Lithuania (Hetalia), Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. 【正文】

*本故事為同人產物，與三次元國家沒有任何關係。*

五點整，立陶宛那準到恐怖的生理時鐘讓他在鬧鐘響起的那一秒就睜開了眼睛。

看了看牆上的掛曆——他偏愛購買印著花草圖案的，這為滿屋帶進一種生命力——他意識到今天的特別。

今天的日期早在去年底，剛買好掛曆時，就被某人用粉紅色畫筆大大地打了個圈。

二月十六日。

又到了這一天嗎？

「時間可真快……」他一面換上襯衫，一面自言自語。

對於生命是凡人數倍的意識體來說，一年跟一天有什麼差別、又有什麼必要去區分差別呢？

按照排定的時程，立陶宛在八點整要穿戴整齊出現在總統府，陪著上司接受各國的賀詞。

他得準備好，不能在外國代表面前丟臉。

要是換了波蘭肯定會從典禮偷偷溜出去吧？他最不喜歡被別人的規則捆著了——他突然冒出這個念頭。

無奈地嘆口氣，他不一樣。

他習慣了。

\----

「篤、篤、篤。」盥洗完畢走出浴室時，似乎聽見有什麼東西敲了敲他的窗戶——但是他的房間明明在二樓啊？

難道是孩子們惡作劇，朝窗戶扔石頭？

他拉開窗簾試著往外看，然而玻璃上霧濛濛的一層水氣，根本看不清外頭的情形。

「看來屋裡的暖氣開太強了。」他稍稍施力推開窗，冷風毫不吝嗇地一股股灌入房間裡，提醒他：離春天還有段日子呢！

立陶宛打了個冷顫，瞬間清醒過來，本來還殘留的些許睡意頓時消散得無影無蹤。

昨晚下雪了，他的窗台上積了薄薄一層銀白色物質。

「唔，得建議上司加強全國的暖氣設施了……」雖然這幾年家裡經濟正有上升趨勢，但還是有些居民的生活條件處於上世紀末。

每到下雪的日子，比起賞雪這種浪漫的行為，他更擔心人民的家中是否有足夠的供暖。

他向左右稍微望了望，沒有人影，也沒有石頭。

會是錯覺嗎？雖然說他的確又長了一歲，應該不至於在一天內聽力就老化成這樣吧？

將窗子打得更開些，他看了看樓下——以便確認沒有早起的行人經過——然後伸手將凍在窗台的雪塊輕輕掃去，卻碰到了什麼東西。

「咦？」

雪中躺著一個扁扁的信封。

立陶宛將東西拿進屋內——他可不想在寒風裡面讀信，不然信還沒拆開，雙手就要凍僵啦。

他關上窗子，好讓暖氣不再悄悄從窗縫溜走，再對著檯燈翻看著這個物什。

是誰在清晨跑到他家二樓的窗外送信？聖誕節都過了快兩個月了，應該不是聖誕老人吧？從沒聽說聖誕老人還兼任郵差呢——

不對！他在想什麼呢！什麼聖誕老人？一定都是被美國先生跟波蘭奇奇怪怪的思想傳染的。

他拍拍腦袋，苦笑。

\----

「……沒想到居然第一個會是英國先生。」立陶宛仔細地將信折好，塞回信封裡，「只不過為何……？」

真是意外。

他詫異不是沒有道理的。

畢竟，通常第一個送來祝賀的若不是波羅的海的朋友們就是波蘭。

自己與英國的往來並不算密集，即使是在世界會議上，兩人交談的話題也僅限於工作。

不只如此……

「……他到底是怎麼把這個放在窗台上的？！」立陶宛感到無比迷茫。

算了，英國先生身邊總是會發生一些神奇的、科學解釋不了的事。

他嘆氣，還是不要折磨自己的腦子了吧。

下樓從冰箱拿出黑麥麵包和草莓果醬，立陶宛切了兩片，邊吃著，邊在腦海中重新跑一遍今天的行程。

他喜歡排好計畫並照著計劃走，把最好跟最壞的結果都考慮一遍。

可以說是從以前留下來的習慣吧，總是過度考量、過度焦慮什麼的。愛德華念了他好幾次了。

但思考能給他一種掌握未來的安全感——儘管他並不制定法律，也不真正「掌握」什麼——也許是好事也說不定？

\----

「叮！」和六點整的鐘聲一同響起的是清脆的門鈴。

他還是習慣舊式的按鈴，故而沒有跟鄰居一樣換成電子式門鈴。

「來了！」立陶宛打開前門的鎖，門外站著個送貨員。

穿著非本地送貨員的制服，應該是國際的公司吧！立陶宛雖然不認得這個樣式，但是……

「恕我直言，但是，現在是早上六點吧？」他嘆了口氣，貨車上大大的美國國旗想低調都難。

「俺也不想啊……但是有個美國客戶說您這個時間點肯定醒了，劈哩趴啦說了一大堆，什麼『至少不能輸給那個老頭子』啦、『美國速度天下第一』啦……聽都聽不懂。」送貨員苦著臉向他抱怨。

原來這才是那位英國紳士這麼早的原因嗎？

「噗，」立陶宛笑了出來，「那我就先簽收了。麻煩您轉告貴公司的客戶，他是第二名哦。」他雙手抱起那個包裹。

「啊哈哈哈他輸了啊？好、好！俺幫您轉達！」立陶宛關門前似乎還能聽到解氣似的哼哼。

「……這也太大了吧？」用肩膀把門抵上，立陶宛不得不把大得有些誇張的包裹放在客廳的地上。

估量了一下，他決定直接就地拆封，省得還要搬上樓。

小刀輕輕沿著紙箱的開口處劃過，他終於發現為什麼包裹這麼巨大了。

立陶宛看著裡面擠著的兩個紙盒子，有些無言。

敢情美國先生清出了家裡多的觀光產品？

只見盒子裡裝滿了各式各樣、印有美國國旗的東西，多得讓立陶宛差點以為今天的日期其實是七月四日。

野餐巾、馬克杯、披風……為什麼要塞一件美國國旗披風在裡面？想當世界英雄的人又不是他！立陶宛默默吐槽著。

繼續掏著箱子，美國國產餅乾、美國國產地圖、美國國產恐怖片，還附帶一張手寫潦草的便條紙：「下次要一起看呦！」

這便條紙八成也是美國國產的，立陶宛心想。

他無比希望能從箱子裡掏出一瓶美國胃藥。

先不提美國先生在地圖上用螢光筆把他家的位置大大圈起來，彷彿在告訴整個世界飛彈該往哪瞄準；

也不提美國先生似乎忘記了自己看恐怖片會有什麼下場；

光是看到那色澤詭異、黃配綠配紅的糖霜抹在餅乾上，他就替「必然是第一試驗者」的加拿大先生捏一把冷汗。

陸陸續續，其他朋友的禮物都送到了。

溫和又努力的個性讓他的人緣在意識體之間還算不錯，因此朋友也不算少。

安置好最後一個物品，他抬頭，時鐘顯示時間是七點五十五分。

不只是波蘭，愛沙尼亞與拉脫維亞也都沒有消息傳來。

真奇怪。

\----

早晨八點，他按照時間表的規畫到達總統府。

路旁的雪化得差不多了，陽光從街角一堆殘雪上反射進他的眼睛，他莫名覺得這光線有些神聖。

今天天氣晴朗，真是個好日子。

他感受到人民心中的雀躍，自己不由得也微笑起來。

台上的各國代表正在以熱烈的語氣致詞，發表他們對於兩國友誼的重視、對國慶的祝福、對將來合作的展望。

立陶宛在一旁的賓客席找到了自己的位置坐下，努力集中精神，讓自己不要因為無聊而睡過去。

不知過了多久——他可不敢查看手表，這是不耐煩的行為——他終於覺得自己再也撐不下去的時候，一旁年輕的維爾紐斯市長偷偷挪過來把一疊信件塞到他手裡，讓他得以有點事做，從台上千篇一律的致詞中轉移目光。

那是今年各國寄來的公文——他感激地向市長點頭致意，感謝他的救援，隨後開始翻閱。

這次倒是看見來自愛沙尼亞和拉脫維亞的上司的公文了，看來他們本人沒空抽時間過來。

不過……

立陶宛將手上一疊紙翻來覆去，連俄羅斯的三色旗、連同不情不願的祝詞都讀了五次，卻找不到那紅白色的標誌。

他皺起眉，以詢問的眼光看了看身旁高挑能幹的外交部長。她聳聳肩，表示自己也沒有頭緒。

連賀信都沒有嗎？

他不記得最近有什麼引發外交危機的事呀。

\----

隨著一陣掌聲響起，立陶宛意識到：漫長的兩小時儀式終於結束了。

根據行程表，他應該要領著外賓和外國記者去慶祝遊行的現場，並向他們介紹自家歷史。

這麼做是為了向世界推廣當地文化，刺激觀光產業經濟。

他正從助理手中接過麥克風打算調試，上司想了想，大手一揮，赦免了他下午的陪伴行程。

「真的可以嗎？」他訝異地看著上司。

得到了點頭許可，立陶宛趕緊將擴音設備塞給助理，自己鑽入旁邊的小巷溜了。

這並不代表他不擔心這裡的情形，或是不在乎正事的重要性——只是在他心裡，人民的歡喜感染力太強，連帶著他也受到了影響，想要加入蜂擁的人群一同前行。

彩紙碎片隨著人群而來，漫天飛舞，慶祝的同時彷彿也有意要幫他隱去他人的視線。一眨眼，他連個影子都沒留下。

「平常那麼認真嚴肅，還是像個孩子嘛！」上司無奈地笑了。

往年他都兼任國際記者的講解員。

畢竟，誰能比他更適合娓娓道來這個國家的一切呢？

繪聲繪影的歷史傳說、神話故事，他講起來特別逼真——就好像他親眼見著了那追趕著狼的國王，和指揮若定的將領一樣。

當然，只有他本人才知道這到底是不是真的。

\----

立陶宛在下一個路口加入了遊行的人們。

同行的姑娘小伙，有認出他來的，就遞過來一枝花，他再隨手轉送給觀看遊行的外國觀光客。

偶爾會經過一些銀髮老人，他們腿腳不便，只能坐在街道旁，不跟著人群前流，只是用著慈愛與欽羨的眼神看著年輕的後輩。

立陶宛尊敬這些人。為什麼不呢？

是他們從前的抗爭，讓他「活」了過來。

讓他找回了自由意識。

晃動的帽沿和鮮豔的裙襬交織著音樂與舞步。

身旁的人們——認識的或者不認識的——都面帶笑容，互相打招呼。

他們是為了這個他們認同的國家而歡笑、喜悅，不是為了「他」。

他知道這點，也為這個現象感到欣慰。

國慶、國慶，慶祝的是國家，而不是他本身的存在。

身為「人民意識」的化身，他努力的目標不只是要獲得人民的尊敬與服從，絕對不只如此。

他還要帶給人民幸福，讓他們都能快樂、自由地活下去才行。

立陶宛能感覺得到，這才是人民的願望。

如同開荒者們前仆後繼地在森林中走出一條路，後人用輕快的腳步踩上前人沉重的歷史。

他們一定也能夠為自己爭到光明的未來。那份頑強、堅忍，是祖先留下來最好的傳家寶。

看著街燈上的三色布條，他閉上眼，安心地讓歡笑聲推擠著他前進。

\----

遊行活動繞了城市一圈，一直走到傍晚，隊伍才繞回廣場。

今晚也跟過去十多年一樣，會放煙火吧。

他找了一個視野不錯又不擁擠的角落坐下。對於哪個視角能最佳觀賞到煙火，他可比誰都要清楚。

儘管早就知道煙火開始的時間，他還是有些期待那絢爛著炸開的彩光。

往年這個時候，他的身邊還會有其他人。

其中一個會在人群中用格格不入的波蘭語大笑著喊他：「立陶！這邊這邊！」一邊拖著他的手臂直走，完全不在意別人眼光。

其他兩個會一起笑著起鬨，而他會無奈地扶額。

今年他們都沒出現呢。

可能都忙得抽不開身吧，他告訴自己。

「身為意識體，居然還會感到『可惜』和『寂寞』啊……」他低聲自嘲。

這究竟是人民的可惜與寂寞傳遞到了他心裡，還是，由於長年和普通人相處，他自己其實也有了相似的情緒呢？

「啊，煙火快開始了！」身旁的小女孩拉著父母的手，興奮地蹦蹦跳跳。

立陶宛微笑看著小女孩頭上的花環顫巍巍地晃動。

無論如何，只要人民能幸福的過著日子就好。

……和平與幸福都是他們的，把寂寞留給他就好。

\----

「喂——立陶——」身後有人在喊他。

他轉過頭，在街道的另一端，愛沙尼亞提著兩個紙袋子向他點頭致意；

拉脫維亞抱著一個深藍布袋向他跑來，邊跑邊揮手；

波蘭兩手捧著一個蛋糕盒站在愛沙尼亞旁邊，草綠色的眼睛半瞇著，正笑盈盈地看著他。

「我以為你們……啊！」立陶宛從地上爬起，接住撲過來的拉脫維亞。

「其實是因為波蘭先生第一次把蛋糕烤過頭，第二次又量錯了麵粉量，所以一切都要從頭來過——」拉脫維亞抬頭，小小聲地跟他解釋。

走過來的兩人正好聽見了他的話，愛沙尼亞轉過頭去，不怎麼有禮貌地偷笑。

波蘭則嫌棄似地嘖了一聲：「行啊，那等等蛋糕沒你的份！」

「波蘭先生，」拉脫維亞嘆了口氣，「我認為，就算很難吃，我也有權利得到我的那——唔！」立陶宛立刻摀住了他的嘴不讓他完成句子。

否則以立陶宛對波蘭的了解，他可能會把辛苦完成的蛋糕直接糊在拉脫維亞臉上。

「不過，波蘭，」立陶宛想起什麼，轉頭問：「為什麼今年沒有收到你的官方賀信？」

「哦，那個啊。」波蘭把手中的東西硬是塞到拉脫維亞手裡，根本不管他拿不拿的動，自己則從懷裡取出一個信封遞給立陶宛。

「我跟上司說交給我就好啦！」他自信地一拍胸脯，「跨國信件哪有本波爾斯卡大人親自送件有保障？」

「明明這樣才最容易弄丟吧…」立陶宛嘆氣。要不是自己問起，他肯定早就忘了有這回事兒。

「才不會呢。」波蘭好像讀懂了他的表情，自顧自拋出讓他生不了氣的漂亮話，「立陶的事本大人可不會忘記啊。」

\----

「生日快樂啦，立陶宛！」三人的聲音隨著第一枚煙花炸開。

若讓他人看這場景，只怕沒人能夠分辨這光華究竟是因為在夜空中，還是因為在三人的眼底才如此耀眼。

「恭喜你又老了一歲，立陶宛先生！」

「不會說話就不要亂開口啊拉脫維亞……還好你說話的對象不是俄羅斯先生…」

「這次蛋糕是本大人烤的！等等切的時候最大塊的要留給立陶，你們誰都不准跟他搶啊！」

「可是……這麼甜的食物讓他吃最多，他的胃痛會惡化吧？」

「拉、脫、維、亞！！！」

立陶宛夾在三人的雜亂對話中，不禁有些暈了——

不過，真好，有人是真心歡喜他的存在的。

-FIN-


	2. 【後來發生的事】

[後來發生的事]

波蘭那好奇寶寶的毛病又犯了。

這不，他開始翻自己的禮物盒了——

雖然立陶宛也不是太在意要由自己親自拆開。

波蘭不搞破壞就是萬幸。

「哇，這個玩偶是冰島肩上那隻叫帕什麼的鳥對吧！不知道領結能不能拆下來玩……」

「領結是縫上去的，拆不了啦……還有，人家的名字叫帕芬……」

然而波蘭完全沒在聽的樣子。

他從另一堆盒子裡掏出一張說明書，邊讀邊讚嘆：「好厲害！只要灌進墨汁，這個人偶就會自己畫畫欸！日本家的科技真是太先進了！」

「你有沒有在聽我說啊……」立陶宛插不了話，正嘆氣看著俄羅斯送的「魔法水管復刻版」。

——鬼知道為什麼他要送這個。

事實上，「俄羅斯送禮物」這件事本身就已經夠驚悚了。他看到寄件人姓名時手一抖，差點沒把東西給砸在地上。

「哈！」他還在思考時，一塊紅色的布突然當頭罩下。

立陶宛感到眼前一花，只看到滿眼紅色跟白色，嚇得他反手抄起水管就橫在身前。

「……」他跟波蘭面面相覷。

「……」

「……噗哈哈哈哈立陶你的樣子太好笑了吧！」波蘭忍不住爆笑了出來，拉著他走到穿衣鏡前。

原來波蘭不知道什麼時候翻出了那件美國國旗披風，套在了他身上。

他披著披風舉著水管，彷彿是個別具特色的超級英雄。

……不過這英雄有點狼狽就是了。


End file.
